From Humble Beginnings
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: Dueling was something that always fascinated Okita, but he couldn't even begin to fathom being among the greatest... could he? Join Okita Yamamoto on his adventure in Duel Academy and beyond! Rated M for violence, sexual content, etc. Pairing Unknown
1. Chapter 1- Welcome To Duel Academy

**AN: Recently I found an old video game of mine called Yu-Gi-Oh GX Duel Academy for Gameboy Advanced. It reminded me of when I was younger and played the card game. So... enjoy!**

Chapter Start

Duel Monsters, a card game created over a decade ago by Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp. In that time, Duel Monsters had become immensely popular, so much that it became an internationally recognized and participated game.

Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters and president of Industrial Illusions, even received the Nobel Peace Prize on account of the fact that Duel Monsters decreased homicide rates on an international scale, mostly due to how most criminals had adopted the use of Duel Monsters to commit their crimes...

It truly baffled criminal psychologists and police alike.

Duel Monsters popularity continued to rise, putting what would be a simple card game up very high in influence. Many conflicts were now solved through the use of the game, which lead countries to pour funds into creating schools for the sheer sake of training children to master the game.

Duel Academy, unofficially called Central Academy, was an example of such. Located on an island off the coast of southern Japan, the school, along with four main subsidiary schools, were created and funded by Seto Kaiba, founder, CEO, and majority shareholder of KaibaCorp. It was extremely prestigious, on par with Ivy League schools in the United States, and similar to such schools, it was a private school with exclusive admission. Only the rich and most prospective duelists could get in, the cream of the crop.

Which was why Okita felt a bit nervous. Like the majority of the students present, he was seventeen years old. He stood at 5'7" with fair skin, a slender build with short slightly spiky yet flattened white hair and royal purple eyes wearing a simple black shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes. To top it all off, he wore his dorm jacket unbuttoned and a deck holster on his left hip.

Okita was by no means a terrible duelist, otherwise he wouldn't find himself where he was at the moment, yet he did recognize his own limits, that he wasn't invincible. Glancing around, the white haired man saw a plethora of his fellow students around him, the majority wearing blue or yellow, and a few red jackets as well.

Duel Academy was broken into four dormitories: Obelisk Blue - the elite duelists who had the privilege of wealthy parents or well connections, Ra Yellow - the dorm where the students who achieved excellent scores in their Duel Academy Entrance Exams, moved up from or down a tier, reside, and lastly was Slifer Red, the dorm he was in. Save for a select few, it was categorized as being the weakest Duelists among the dorms, having very weak decks and poor strategies which called them to lose most of the time, many were ridiculed because of this and picked on by some of the higher tier students, sometimes dropping out all together.

All in all, it was mostly a matter of wealth that decided dorm assignments.

"Welcome, my duelist elite." a deep voice boomed, causing Okita to snap from his stupor. The giant monitor screen in the center of the room displayed the head of the school, Principal Samejima, a bald middle-aged man with a goatee-beard combination of greying hairs. "You all made it here by opening our narrow gate with your skill. Please enjoy your studies, and dream of becoming the future King of Games. I wish you all good luck with your four years at Duel Academy, study hard and excel! You are now all dismissed, please begin to make your way to your respective dorms, orientation will be at 7:00 tonight!" And with that, the screen cut to black, leaving the newly-minted students to murmur in excitement.

"Tch, might as well explore campus first..." Okita mumbled, knowing fully well that most of the students would flood through the school entrance to get to their dorms. In light of this, he began to make his way in the opposite direction as other students were.

-From Humble Beginnings-

"I have absolute no clue where I'm going..." Okita deflated as he muttered to himself, wandering aimlessly around the empty school halls. 'Maybe I should've gone with the rest of the group..' he thought.

"Ngh! Come on! We've got more boxes to bring in!"  
"Hai, Tome-san!" Okita was surprised when he rounded the corner and saw two women carrying cardboard boxes of a comical size. The first of the two was a robust woman that stood at 5'5" with black-brown hair held in a braided ponytail, warm chocolate brown eyes, and a pair of spectacles. She wore a salmon-colored shirt with teal suspenders that connected to navy blue suspender pants, teal socks, and dark shoes.

The second woman was slightly shorter, standing at 5'4" with a more youthful appearance. She had brown hair held in a low ponytail and light brown doe-like eyes. She wore a similar outfit to the first woman, the only difference being that she wore a skirt. Another crucial difference between the two was the first woman seemed to be having no problem holding the box, but the second woman seemed to be straining a little.

"Ano... do you two need any help?" Okita called out, slightly startling the two women.

"Oh! I didn't think any students would be out this far until after the orientation." the first woman exclaimed, causing Okita to shrug his shoulders.

"I figured the courtyard would be crowded with the rest of the students all filing out at the same time." Okita stated, causing the woman to let out a hearty laugh. "So... do you need any help?"  
"Sure! If you're willing to lend a hand with these boxes then who am I to deny." the woman said. "My name is Tome, but you can call me Tome-san! I run the school's card shop! And this is Saeko-chan, she's my assistant and employee at the shop!"

"Nice to meet you two. My name is Okita Yamamoto." Okita said, bowing to the two women.

"Same to you as well, Okita-kun." the second woman, Saeko, said, giving a small bow to the best of her ability. Unfortunately, this caused her to loosen her grip on the cardboard box, fumbling around as she tried to hold onto the box and accidentally pushing it forward towards Okita.  
"I got it!" Okita exclaimed, catching the box. Simultaneously, Saeko tripped over her own feet, falling forward and tackling the white haired boy to the ground, somehow pulling down his pants and underwear in the process.

"Muuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Not again, Saeko-chan!"  
"Urrghhh... What the - h-how did you pull my pants down?! I'm wearing a belt!"  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
"You'd be surprised how many times this has happened."  
"And the underwear too!" Okita comically exclaimed, his and Saeko's face flushed in embarrassment as she held both his lower garment at his knees with her B-cup breasts pressing against the "lil' soldier downstairs standing at attention". 'S-Soft...' What made the situation even worse, however, was that despite the article of clothing acting as a barrier between their bare skin, Okita could feel that she was going commando. "C-Could you please get off me?" he asked, the brunette woman quickly pushing off of him and standing up, her face going beet red as her eyes trailed downward.

"Humph! Pretty impressive tool there lad!" Tome teased, Okita flailing around on the ground as he tried to pull up his pants.

"U-Uhh..." Okita stuttered, standing up holding onto the cardboard box. "W-Which way to the card shop?"  
"Down this hallway, to the right and it's straightforward from there-" "Thanks bye!" Okita took off like a speeding bullet, leaving a comical dust cloud in his wake.

"D-Dammit, Saeko! Y-You've done it again!" Saeko mumbled.  
"No you haven't... This is the first time you pulled the underwear down as well~" Tome stated in a sing-song voice.

-From Humble Beginnings-

"Thank you again for your help!" Tome exclaimed, placing the last box on the counter.

"Oh, i-it was nothing, really..." Okita said, waving his hand dismissively as the woman opened up one of the boxes.

"Here, let me give you something for your troubles." Tome said, scavenging through the box as she spoke.  
"Y-You don't need to do that." Okita commented.

"No, I insist! Especially 'cause of, well, you know..." Tome retorted, her eyes drifting mischievously towards Saeko.

"Y-Yeah..." Saeko mumbled, poking her index fingers together, her gaze unable to stay trained on Okita for more than a second without blushing.

"Here! Usually we have a few extra packs that Saeko and I split between ourselves, but you've earned it!" Tome stated, pulling out a simple dark green rectangular card pack.

"A-Arigatou, Tome-san." Okita replied, taking the card pack and bowing. "I should probably head to my dorm then, ja mata!" he exclaimed, waving as he walked away.

"Nice kid, what do you think Saeko?"  
"U-Umm... I - well... he's... cute."  
"What was that last part?"  
"I-I mean-"  
"Do I hear wedding bells~?"  
"Tome-saaaaann!"

-From Humble Beginnings-

"Ah geez, that was... something." Okita mumbled, walking down a worn-out dirt path. Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue had paved paths to their dorms, but not Slifer Red. The dorm itself was small, similar to a motel in appearance. "At least it has an oceanfront view..."

"Konnichiwa, student-san!" a new voice called out. Okita looked up to find a tall man waving towards him. He stood at 6'0" with a lanky build, black hair tied in a ponytail, closed eyes and a pair of square-lensed glasses wearing a white button up shirt, black pants, a belt, and a necktie. Strangely enough, the man held a light brown cat in his arms.  
"Oh! Hi there! I'm-" "Okita Yamamoto, you're the last student in Slifer Red that hasn't shown up yet, the others have all been assigned their rooms." the man said as Okita came closer. "I am Professor Daitokuji, head professor of the Slifer Red dorm and alchemy class teacher."

"Okay, nice to meet you, Daitokuji-sensei." Okita said.  
"Likewise, Okita-san. Your bag is the last one by the stairs and your room number is 201, at the very end at the top." Daitokuji stated.  
"Arigatou, sensei. See you at orientation then!" Okita exclaimed, grabbing a large duffle bag and making his way up the stairs.

-From Humble Beginnings-

"So this is room 201..." Okita mumbled, dropping his bag on the floor with a loud thud. Apparently, he lucked out. Everyone else had been paired up to share rooms, all except for him. He had the entire room to himself, unless there were transfer students or other circumstances.

Besides those conditions, he would be bunking solo for now...

"Sweet!" Okita exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. The room itself was pretty bland, consisting of only a carpeted floor, a bunk bed in the corner, a wooden desk that looked like it had seen better days with a matching chair, a digital alarm clock, and a desk lamp. But that was something he could fix up with his own decorations. Right now, Okita just wanted to relax. He pulled off his jacket before flopping down onto the bed with a sigh.

"Oh right..." Okita mumbled, reaching into his jacket's pocket and pulling out his reward for helping Tome-san and Saeko. "The first card pack of the year... I wonder..." his voice trailed off as he pinched the plastic fold at the top with both index and thumb fingers. In one swift motion, he tore at the seal, exposing the brown side of five cards. Okita quickly discarded the wrapping and flipped the five cards over, fanning them out so as to see what he got.

"Let's see... Dark Blade, I could use that... Black Pendant, maybe... Ojama Trio, nah... Rush Recklessly, got one of those already... and - what the...?"

-From Humble Beginnings-

"What is this?!"

"The other dorms all got huge banquets! And our dorm leader isn't even human!" Okita clasped his hands together and silently muttered 'itadakimasu' before reaching for his chopsticks.  
"Is that a cat?!" one of the students cried out as Professor Daitokuji walked in.  
"I'm Daitokuji, your dorm leader..." Professor Daitokuji started. Okita tuned out the rest, focusing solely on eating his simple meal. He apparently wasn't the only one, a strange kid with Kuriboh hair devouring his food with gusto. "Judai Yuki, Okita Yamamoto-" Said white haired boy perked up at the mention of his name, only to find Professor Daitokuji looming over him and Kuriboh hair boy.  
"Yes, sensei?" Okita questioned.  
"I don't sweat the small stuff, but do refrain from rude mannerisms." Professor Daitokuji stated. "Well, everyone, I look forward to seeing you all around! _Now_ you can begin to eat!"  
"Itadakimasu!"

-From Humble Beginnings-

"There we go..." Okita muttered, shuffling his newly edited deck. The white haired duelist had quickly finished his dinner and made his way back up to his room, changing out of his uniform and into his sleepwear, which consisted of a simple light blue low-cut kimono held together by a dark blue obi.

After careful consideration, out of the five new cards he received, only Dark Blade made its way into his deck. It was the only card that he could actually see fitting into his dueling style, and he already had a Rush Recklessly.

Still, the white haired boy stared at the fifth card he received. Of all the cards that existed in the world, this was not one he expected to get. First of all, it was extremely recognizable in the dueling community, a card that was very rare and very popular, only two were officially made, the original... and the one that was on display in Domino City.

"Then how did you show up in the cards I received?" Okita questioned, eyes narrowed, analyzing the card for any forgery, any signs of it being a fake. "Damn... If this is a fake, it's a pretty damn good one." he mumbled, placing the card on the desk right next to his deck facedown with the other four. "Classes begin tomorrow... Might as well get some sleep." Okita said to himself, laying on top of the bottom bunk with one arm propping his head up with the pillow. Soon enough, the white haired young man was lulled asleep by the serene sound of the ocean.

In the middle of the night, unbeknownst to the unconscious Okita, certain cards began to glow...

"You... What are you doing here?!"  
"Mou, you sound like you don't want me here~"  
"You're damn right I don't! I'm already pissed that I've got to share with the six power rangers!"  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
"We all do!"  
"Shut up! Why are you here?!"

"The same reason why you're here, and why they're here~"

"That's what concerns me."

-From Humble Beginnings-

'Ah man... class seems a bit boring...' Okita thought, his eyes scanning the classroom dully. The class consisted of three sections, one for each dorm, the Obelisk Blue section being the only coed one.

"-Duel Monsters can be grouped into Normal Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, Trap cards, and Spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Continuous Traps. Spell cards can be separated into Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Ritual Spells, and Field Spells." a blond Obelisk Blue girl stated.

"Perfect! Well done, Asuka-san!" the duel theory professor, who just so coincidentally happened to be the head professor of the male Obelisk Blue dorm, Dr. Cronos, praised. "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Obelisk Blues."

"Yes, Dr. Cronos." the blond woman, presumably Asuka, said before sitting down.

"Hmm... Now, who should we question next?" Dr. Cronos mumbled, his eyes falling on a certain light blue haired Slifer Red. "You, Sho Marufuji!" Said blue haired boy shakily stood up. "Explain to the class what a Field Spell is, please."  
"Umm... a Field Spell is, uhh, it's the-" Sho stuttered.

"Field Spell cards can be activated during your Main Phase and have the ability to change the entire state of the duel for both duelists. Most cards boost attack or or defence, or both, for Monster cards with specific Attributes or Types, but there are some that focus on things other than just that, such as recycling cards, weakening your opponent's monsters, searching monsters or swarming the field, or even preventing the Field from being swarmed. There are some ones that apply effects only to your side of the Field." Okita stated, sighing in exasperation when he noticed the flabbergasted stares of the entire class. "Not bad for a Slifer Red, huh... _Professor_?" he questioned, eliciting a few chuckles from his fellow Slifer Red students and causing Dr. Cronos bitting down on his handkerchief attempting to contain his anger.

'That's it! I will not tolerate being mocked by that slacker at my school for another second! I'll see to it that he's taken down!' Dr. Cronos mentally exclaimed.  
"Hey, teach? You okay there? You look like you're about to blow up..." the Kuriboh hair boy stated lightheartedly.

-From Humble Beginnings-

"Hi everyone! My name is Ayukawa Emi! And I'll be your P.E. instructor for this semester!" the head of the female Obelisk Blue dorm, who just so happened to teach P.E., exclaimed. She was a beautiful young woman with auburn hair, dark brown eyes, and light skin. Like everyone else, she was wearing the Duel Academy gym uniform, though hers accentuate her generous bust. "You ready to sweat?!" a collective groan from nearly all her students didn't seem to phase her in the slightest on the outside. "Now here's the plan! I want you all to run five laps around the field, and then do twenty push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks! First person to complete all of this will receive a special reward~"

The collective groans swiftly turned into war cries as the men began to sprint as fast as they could, each one of them with a nosebleed and a perverse grin on their faces.

"Idiots..." Okita muttered, running at a slower, more reserved stride, something that did not go unnoticed by Ayukawa. His strategy quickly payed off when all the other guys began to slow down after the third lap, their energy wasted on sprinting to get the 'special reward', Okita taking the lead after the fourth lap. By the time he finished his final lap, most of the other guys were barely starting their fourth.  
"Congratulations, Okita-kun, on being the first to finish running!" Ayukawa exclaimed.

"Arigatou, Ayukawa-sensei!" Okita exclaimed, dropping down to the ground as he began his push-ups.

"Say... you look like you're more used to this kind of routine, did you happen to play a sport beforehand?" Ayukawa questioned.

"I was captain of the kendo club at my school. I had to be in good physical condition." Okita stated, grunting as he went through twenty push-ups, moving to sit on the ground and stretch out his aching body for a few seconds before moving on to sit-ups.

"Kendo you say? Then you wouldn't mind a friendly kendo shiai some time then?" Ayukawa asked.

"Sounds... good!" Okita grunted, finishing his fifth sit-up. "It'd be a good idea for me to test my skills again, I think I might be going rusty."

The other boys eventually joined them by the time Okita finished his fifteenth sit-up. And by the time the last boy joined up, which was a tie between Judai and Sho, Okita was nearly finished with his jumping jacks.

"Seventeen... eighteen... nineteen... twenty!" Okita muttered, his hands dropping to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well done, Okita-kun!" Ayukawa exclaimed, the majority of the other boys glaring at the white haired duelist as his face was flushed red from the praise and from lack of air. "The special prize is... you don't have to participate for the rest of class! You get a freebie for today!"  
"Ari... gatou... sensei..." Okita said in between breaths.

"If you want to, there are bokkens and a small gym that isn't in use." Ayukawa suggested, pulling out a key ring and handing it to the white haired young man. "This key should unlock the doors right across from the boys' locker room, and the small gym is right around the corner on the right."

"Hai, Ayukawa-sensei!"

-From Humble Beginnings-

" _A man can have anything, if he is willing to fight..._ "

"*Thwap* *Clack* *Shwop*!" the sound of wood striking against wood was the only sound other than Okita's breaths that filled the room. The white haired young man was sweating profusely, so much that he had discarded his jacket from overheating.

" _On the day you were conceived, came a solemn vow..._ "

The sound of Okita's bokken slamming against the wooden dummy increased in speed, his breathing doing the same as he pushed his limits.

" _You will have nothing..._ "

Tears began to form in Okita's eyes from the fact he was unblinking.

" _Your privilege is the dirt..._ "

A concerned pair of eyes silently watched the young man brutally strike, unable to bring herself to speak.

"In the darkness... only ambition will guide me..." Okita mumbled, his speed slowly but surely increasing in his strikes.

" _The Oaths you swear..._ The promises I make...

 _Is yours..._ Is mine... alone..."

" _Your freedom, would be the battles you wage..._ "

"My birthright, the losses I suffer..."

" _Your entitlement..._ My entitlement..."

" _The pain you endure..._ "

Okita collapsed onto his back, his bare chest heaving up and down as he coughed up phlegm, his vision a bit blurry from the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

" _And when darkness finds you..._ "

For a brief second, Okita thought he saw something in the corner of his vision. Blinking, he found both Ayukawa, Judai, and Sho standing over him with concerned looks.

" _You will face it... Alone._ "

"Okita-kun?" Ayukawa called out.  
"S... Sensei?" Okita questioned.

"Class ended about five minutes ago." Ayukawa stated. "Are you okay to go to class?"  
"Yeah... just... out of... breath..." Okita replied.  
"Okay. Judai-kun, Sho-kun, please ensure that Okita-kun gets to class as well." Ayukawa said she stood up and gave a small bow before leaving.

"Come on, bro..." Judai said, putting one of Okita's arms over his shoulder. "Sho! Help me over here!"

"Hai, aniki!" Sho exclaimed, draping the white haired boy's other arm over his shoulder.

"Where..." Okita mumbled.  
"I know just what'll cheer ya up! But first we gotta change!"

-From Humble Beginnings-

"Tell me again how this will cheer me up? Or why I even need cheering up for that matter?" Okita asked, his Slifer Red jacket draped over his shoulder as the trio walked down the dirt path.

"Aniki! W-We're supposed to be in class right now!" Sho exclaimed nervously. Judai's idea somehow consisted of the trio sneaking all the way back to their dorm rooms to retrieve their duel disks and decks, leading them to the situation they were in now.

"A good duel can always cheer up a person! Trust me!" Judai replied, giving a one-eyed smile and thumbs up. "So how about it?"

"Hmm... I guess so."  
"Alright!"  
"However!" Okita exclaimed, pointing directly at Sho. "I want to duel you first."  
"W-What?!"  
"Deal!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"So long as I get to duel you afterwards!"  
"Fine. Let's do this."  
"N-Now hold on just a minute-"  
"Too late! Ready for this?"  
"I - uhh... I guess so..."

"DUEL!/Duel..."

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2- Duel!

Chapter Start

"DUEL!/Duel..." Okita/Sho exclaimed, the latter with less enthusiasm in his voice. Their duel disks sparked alive, five cards in their hand.  
"I-I'll go first..." Sho stated, drawing a sixth card. "I'll s-start by summoning Cycroid in attack position!" he exclaimed, placing one of his cards horizontally on his device. Half a second later, a strange creature resembling a bike with brown hands at the handle and a lone eye in front appeared.

#Cycroid [Machine/Earth] lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def: 800/1000#

"I'll also set t-two cards and end my turn!" Sho finished, two face-down cards appearing right behind Cycroid.

"My turn, draw!" Okita called out, drawing a card from the top of his deck. "I'll start by activating Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand, which allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field, and I choose... that one!" he said, pointing toward the second Trap card on Sho's side of the field. The rectangular illusionary image of the card suddenly had, as the name implied, a typhoon sprout up and shoot towards Sho's Trap card, flipping the card up and revealing a Trap Hole was destroyed. "Next, I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland to the Field in attack position!" A woman dressed in a mixture of a cowboy and leather armor outfit materialized in front of Okita.

#Warrior Lady of the Wasteland [Warrior/Earth] lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def: 1100/1200#

"Next, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland! Attack Cycroid!" Okita yelled. The medieval cowgirl leapt forward, drawing the sword from her back and slashing at Cycroid, causing the bike-like creature to burst into a shower of particles. "I'll set one card and end my turn! You're up!"

#Okita - 4000#

#Warrior Lady of the Wasteland#

#1 Set Card#

#Sho - 3700#

#No Monsters#

#1 Set Card#

"D-Draw!" Sho said as he drew another card from his deck, his eyes widened slightly as he felt his luck changing. "I summon Patroid in attack position!" Similar to the first creature he summoned, Patroid was a personified police car-like creature.

#Patroid [Machine/Earth] lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def: 1200/1200#

"Patroid! Attack Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" Sho exclaimed, his monster dashing forward and slamming into Okita's own, causing the latter monster to explode into particles that quickly dissipated.

"I activate Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's effect! Since it was destroyed as a result of battle, I get to Special Summon one Earth Warrior-Type monster with an Atk of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from my Deck to my side of the Field! And I choose The Six Samurai - Yariza!" Okita yelled, a dark blue armored samurai wielding a naginata appearing on the Field seconds later.

#The Six Samurai - Yariza [Warrior/Earth] lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def: 1000/500#

"I end my turn..." Sho stated.

#Okita - 3900#

#The Six Samurai - Yariza#  
#1 Set Card#

#Sho - 3700#  
#Patroid#  
#1 Set Card#

"Draw!" Okita said. "I'll start by activating my facedown card, Reckless Greed, which allows me to draw two cards at the cost of skipping my next two Draw Phases!" With that, he added two more cards to his hand and his facedown card, now face-up, vanished into his Graveyard. "Next! I activate Reinforcement of the Army, allowing me to add one Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my Deck to my hand! I'll pick The Six Samurai - Nisashi!" Said card was added to his hand before the Deck was shuffled. "I summon The Six Samurai - Nisashi to the field in attack position!" A green armored samurai holding two katanas appeared in a flash of light.

#The Six Samurai - Nisashi [Warrior/Wind] lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def: 1400/700#

"Oh man..." Sho muttered.  
"Nisashi! Attack Sho's Patroid!" Okita exclaimed, his green samurai dashing forward with an X-slash at Patroid, causing the police car monster to burst and vanish. "And with Nisashi's effect, he can attack twice during the same Battle Phase! So Nisashi, Yariza! Attack Sho directly!"  
"Ahhh!" Sho cried out. The game in reality presented no physical pain (most of the time) to the duelers, but it still caused the brain to receive signals similar to phantom pains.

"And with that, I end my turn!" Okita stated.

#Okita - 3900#  
#The Six Samurai - Yariza, The Six Samurai - Nisashi#

#No Set Cards#

#Sho - 1100#  
#No Monsters#  
#1 Set Card#

"Wow... Sho is really getting beat out there..." Judai muttered. "Sho! Don't give up! Give it your all!"

"Hai, aniki!" Sho exclaimed, his confidence boosted by the Kuriboh head's words of encouragement. "Draw!" he said, drawing another card from his deck. "I activate the Spell card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck!" The light blue haired Slifer Red drew two more cards and looked them over. "Next, I'll play the Spell card Polymerization! I fuse Steamroid and Gyroid from my hand to summon Steam Gyroid!" A creature that seemed like a mixture between a steam train and a gyro helicopter appeared on Sho's side of the field, looming over Okita's two monsters.

#Steam Gyroid [Machine/Earth] lvl: 6#

#Atk/Def: 2200/1600#

"Steam Gyroid! Attack his The Six Samurai - Yariza!" Sho yelled, pointing towards the unfortunate dark blue armored samurai monster.

"Ghh!" Okita grunted, covering his face slightly when the particles exploded towards him.

"I end my turn!" Sho stated.

#Okita - 2700#  
#The Six Samurai - Nisashi#  
#No Set Cards#

#Sho - 1100#  
#Steam Gyroid#  
#1 Set Card#

"My turn! I'll start by activating the Spell card Magical Mallet from my hand, allowing me to add any number of cards from my hand to my Deck, shuffle, and then draw the same number of cards that I added!" Okita stated, adding all four of the cards remaining in his hand to his Deck before shuffling and re-drawing four cards. 'Okay, let's see... Mystic Plasma Zone... Allure Queen LV3... Rush Recklessly... and-' the white haired duelist did a double take at the sight of his fourth card. "Nani?! I don't remember adding this to my deck!"

"O-Okita-san... are you okay?" Sho called out.  
"Eh... Yeah! I'm fine... I guess..." Okita said dismissively. "First, I'll start by playing the Field Spell card Mystic Plasma Zone, which increased the Atk of all Dark monsters by 500 points and decreases their Def by 400 points!" The very landscape around the trio of Slifer Reds morphed from the dirt path into a large field with dark clouds, lightning, and mountains surrounding them.

" _Pick me! Pick me!_ "  
" _No! Pick me! I can win the Duel for you~_ "  
" _We can_ both _win the Duel for him, you baka!_ "  
" _But I can do it better, faster,_ and _easier~_ "

Okita blinked confusingly when he heard the two voices, causing him to stare down at his Allure Queen LV3 and his fourth card.

"I sacrifice The Six Samurai - Nisashi to summon forth..." Okita started, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL?!" was the collective cries that came from both Sho and Judai as the world-renowned, skimpy-dressed busty blond Spellcaster-Type monster appeared on Okita's side of the field.

" _Yay! He chose me~_ " Okita swore he could hear the delicate female voice coming from Dark Magician Girl, but dismissed it as hallucinations.

"And with the effect of Mystic Plasma Zone, her Atk increases and her Def decreases!"

#Dark Magician Girl [Spellcaster/Dark] lvl: 6#

#Atk/Def: 2000/1700 - 2500/1300#

"Next, I activate the Spell card Rush Recklessly, which increases the Atk points of any monster of my choosing by 700! And I choose Dark Magician Girl!" Okita exclaimed, his monster's Atk increasing from 2500 to 3200.  
"Uh oh." Sho said meekly.  
"Dark Magician Girl! Attack Steam Gyroid!" Okita yelled, the blond Spellcaster leaping upward and slamming her rod into the vehicle-based monster, giving a playful wink as she did so.

"I activate my facedown card, Cyber Repairer! Any Machine-Type monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle for this turn, but you get to draw one card in exchange!" Sho exclaimed, his facedown card flipping up moments before Dark Magician Girl struck Steam Gyroid, causing a large explosion of smoke to cover the area. When the smoke died down, Dark Magician Girl and Steam Gyroid remained on the field.

"Tch, fine... I set one card facedown and end my turn." Okita conceded.

#Okita - 2700#  
#Dark Magician Girl#  
#1 Set Card#

#Sho - 0100#  
#Steam Gyroid#  
#No Set Cards#

"Alright... Draw-!" "Not so fast, Sho! I activate my facedown card! Battle Mania!" Okita interrupted, flipping his facedown card up. "Battle Mania forces all your monsters to remain in attack position!"  
"W-What?!" Sho cried out.  
"But that's not all! On top of that, all monsters you currently control must attack this turn!" Okita exclaimed.  
"Aw man..." Sho mumbled, watching his Steam Gyroid being forced to dash towards the stronger Dark Magician Girl.

#Okita - 2700#

#Sho - 0000#

"Good game, Sho." Okita said, walking over to the light blue haired boy and extending his hand.  
"Y-Yeah... I guess it was..." Sho said halfheartedly, shaking the extended hand.

"Dude! How did you get ahold of Dark Magician Girl?! I thought they didn't make any copies of those anymore!" Judai exclaimed, running up to his fellow Slifer Reds.

"Yeah, that's a good question." Sho added, blushing a little at the thought of the blond Spellcaster.  
"I honestly don't know myself..." Okita mumbled, holding the very card they were talking about up to his face.  
"Now I _really_ wanna duel you!" Judai stated, grinning like a madman as he spoke.  
"... Maybe another time. Right now... I've got some things to think about..." Okita stated before he began to walk away. "See you guys around!"

"Ja ne!"

 **-From Humble Beginnings-**

"Okita-san? What are you doing here? Classes don't end for another hour and a half." Daitokuji asked, having taught his alchemy class for the day and left to relax at the Slifer Red dorm.  
"Daitokuji-sensei, I need your help." Okita stated. "Do you know about anything... supernatural with Duel Monsters?"

"Ah... what do you mean by that?" Daitokuji questioned, sweating a little at the question. The cat loving man was confused when Okita pulled out a single card. "What the..."  
"Dark Magician Girl." Okita replied, holding up the card for Daitokuji to examine. "A few days ago, I opened up a pack of five cards and found this."  
"It... It's not a fake! It's legitimate!" Daitokuji exclaimed.  
"My Deck is Warrior-Type themed, so I just set the card aside, left it untouched." Okita said. "Yet somehow it ended up in my Deck. I don't have any roommates so that rules out the possibility of my Deck being tampered with by a fellow student."

"Could you possibly sleep walk?" Daitokuji questioned.  
"No, I've never sleep walked." Okita retorted. "And another thing... I heard these... voices."

"Voices?"

"Yeah, during a duel with Sho, I could swear I heard voices coming from... somewhere, I don't know. And then I thought one of the voices was Dark Magician Girl."

"..."

"Daitokuji-sensei?"

"Come with me, Okita-san." Daitokuji said, his cheery expression replaced by seriousness.

"Where are we going?"

"To the source of this all. I need to get a few things as well."  
"What-"

 **-From Humble Beginnings-**

"-the fuck?!" Okita comically exclaimed.

"Here we are." Daitokuji stated. The alchemy teacher had lead him back to the point of origin, but...

"Why are we inside my room?!"  
"You said that the card mysteriously appeared in your Deck, and that you got it from a card pack a few days ago, ne? Well whatever happened, it happened here." Daitokuji explained. "Now help me with placing and lighting these séance candles."

"Séance candles? Aren't those for summoning the dead or something?" Okita questioned.

"Yes, but they work equally well with Duel Spirits." Daitokuji retorted, the duo settling into silence as they set up the candles.

"Okay... now what?"  
"Now... I leave. Take this matchbox, leave the room lights off, and try not to burn the building down."  
"Wait! You're just gonna leave? I don't know how to perform a séance!"  
"But this isn't a séance."  
"Then why the séance candles?!"  
"Because you'll be summoning a Duel Spirit."

"Dead spirit, Duel Spirit, you said they work the same?! Come to think of it, why _do_ you have séance candles in the first place?!"  
"Well, I'll be off! Good luck!"  
"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"*Slam*!" Daitokuji left without saying anything else, leaving the white haired Slifer Red in his room with a bunch of unlit candles and the lights shut off.

"... Dammit." Okita muttered, lighting a match and beginning to light all the candles.

Amused light blue orbs watched the white haired duelist accidentally burn himself, spouting out curses that would make a novice sailor blush.

"Alright... how to do this..." Okita mumbled. "Umm... I call upon the Duel Spirits from beyond this mortal, uhh... realm, present right now to reveal their presence... presences?"

" _..._ " Dark Magician Girl materialized atop the top bunk bed, her delicate arms propping her head up as she stared at Okita, a mischievous grin present on her face.  
"Umm... Show yourself! Uhh... please?" Okita questioned.

" _All you had to do_ was say please~" Okita jumped back in surprise at the feminine voice that came from behind him. He was even more surprised when he was tackled to the ground, feeling something soft pressing against his back.

" _Dammit DMG! We_ aren't supposed to reveal our presences to him!"

" _Ah lighten up, Allie, he was going_ to find out sooner or later."  
" _Nisashi-san is_ right."

"See? Even the sammies agree with me~"  
"Please don't ever call us that again."

"What the fuck is going on?!" Okita comically yelled, turning his body so that he was on his back, finding four new people inside his room, two males and two females, all of whom the white haired Duelist recognized immediately. The first woman was a bombshell that stood at 5'4" with golden blond hair that went halfway down her back, light blue eyes. a perfect hourglass figure, and flawless light skin. Her outfit left little for the imagination, consisting of a blue-and-pink themed tabard-like garment that connected to a shoulderless shoulder cape and a pink miniskirt, a blue-and-pink sorceress hat, wrist bracers and boots of the same coloration, and a small rod in her hands.

The second woman was a slightly shorter than the first, standing at 5'2" in height with light brown hair, emerald green eyes, pink lipstick, fair skin, and a smaller bust size compared to her blond companion, something that she more than made up for with her plump rear. She wore a modest attire, a sleeveless black and dark red dress that ended down at her feet, a red collar with silver metal, a black and red cap, black opera gloves, and a golden scepter in her hands adorned with emeralds and rubies.

The third person, the first man, was standing at 6'2" with a muscular build and obsidian black eyes, the rest of his body being concealed by his armor.

And finally, the second man and last person in his room was an extremely muscular man that stood at 6'5" with purple hair poking out of his helmet and charcoal black eyes.

Dark Magician Girl, Allure Queen LV3, The Six Samurai - Yariza, and The Six Samurai - Nisashi. Every single person present Okita recognized from the cards in his Deck, but that wasn't what freaked him out.

No, what freaked Okita out even more was the fact that the first woman, the blond bombshell, was straddling him, giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

"Hi there! We're-" "*Thud*!" "-aaannndd he fainted..."

Chapter End

* * *

 **-Omake, Daitokuji's Secret-**

'Hmm... Who do I know that could help me with... something like this?' Okita mentally questioned as he walked aimlessly down the dirt path, having just gone separate ways from Sho and Judai. Somehow, his feet had guided him towards a familiar worn down building. 'Aha! Maybe Daitokuji-sensei can help me!'

" **Our patience is wearing thin, Amnael.** "

"Don't worry, just a little more time. I need to assess how much of a threat the new students are to our cause." Daitokuji stated, dressed in a dark garb with a grey cape and his eyes open, revealing their crimson red color as he talked to the mysterious dark shadow.

" **I will be dispatching two of our members to go into hiding at the school grounds.** "

"Hai. Soon... our plan will be set in motion, soon I will create-"

"Daitokuji-sensei!"

"-the lesson plan for next week!" Daitokuji exclaimed, closing his eyes and dispersing the dark shadow before Okita could notice.

"Ano, sensei? What are you... wearing?"

"It's, uhh... it's cosplay! Yeah! Cosplay!"

"... Please don't tell anyone."


End file.
